The Sleepover
by NeverDreamsOfMe
Summary: Riku and Sora are having a sleepover. What happens when Roxas finds out he wasn't invited? WARNING!: yaoi. RikuSoraRoxas


hey, i'm NeverDreamsOfMe, and this is my first fanfic (that I'm uploading :P), and it's a yaoi, soo… if you don't like, don't read, k? R&R if you want to, i'm not going to get on my knees and beg you, because i think that's just annoying. if you do, all i ask is that you're honest. i don't write too much, so if there are large gaps between stories, i'm sorry, and don't get worried. i didn't die. it's just normal for me.

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts.

---

The Sleepover

"Wow, Riku," I stand in the doorway, open-mouthed.

The entire room is colored sage- his theme, obviously. The walls of are a darker hue than the bedspread, I can tell this even though the curtains are drawn. The dresser, desk, and bed frame are all of cherry wood. They contrast nicely with the green.

"I have my own bathroom, too," Riku says, gesturing toward another door to out left.

Riku contrasts nicely with his room. His skin is delicately pale (though we live on an island and out in the sun most of the day), his eyes an aquamarine, and his long-ish hair a dazzling silver. I've always been jealous of the way he looks good without seemingly trying.

"I'm pretty tired," I say, putting my bag down at my feet as I sit on his bed. I face Riku, who's still standing at the door.

"This is a sleepover, Sora," Riku says seriously, but with laughing eyes, "You're not supposed to actually _sleep_."

"Let's call it a wake-over then," I say, and we laugh.

"If you want to, we can change now," he suggests.

"Alright," I bend down to dig my pajamas out of my bag. Riku goes around to the other side of the bed so we can change with our backs to each other. We're like that. We trust each other enough to know that we won't look at each other naked. We don't swing that way.

I had just slipped out of my boxers and was reaching for a clean pair when I hear a "Well, well" coming from the door. I snap my head up.

Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face, is Roxas.

Horrified, I snatch up my boxers and press them against me. "God dammit, Roxas!" I scream, furious, "You should've knocked first!" I feel the springs pulse as Riku turns around.

"Yeah, but it was worth it not to," he said, smirking.

"How'd you get in, Roxas?" Riku frowned, obviously trying to figure it out for himself.

"You left the back door open."

"Oh." Riku glanced at me. We'd eaten our hot dogs and ice cream out on the deck; it was too nice of an evening to stay inside. I'd closed the back door after we went in, but forgot to lock it. Riku must've thought I'd locked it, too.

"What are you two doing?" Roxas asked, shifting his position against the doorjamb.

"Having a sleepover," Riku replied.

Roxas' sapphire eyes brightened, "Am I invited?"

Still angry, I snapped, "No."

"Really?" he challenged me.

"Really," I thrust out my chin in defiance.

"What if I changed your mind?"

The casual tone of his voice only infuriated me further, "How are you going to do that?"

Roxas says nothing, he just continues leaning in the doorway, staring at me. His gaze makes me uncomfortable, but I don't lower my eyes. After a minute, he turns and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the bed where I sit. Slightly intimidated, I scoot back a little. Roxas sits in my lap, his legs on either side of mine. A small gasp slips out of my mouth. His right hand is on my back, pressing me to him. His left delicately holds my chin, tilting it up so I am forced to look at his face. I look into his eyes. They are tender and soft, the complete opposite of what they were moments before. I'm finding it hard to breathe.

"Like this," he says softly, lowering his lips to mine.

My eyes close. I fling my boxers away to wrap my arms around him. I part my lips, begging for his entrance. He gives it, and I moan, tangling my fingers in his hair and kissing him harder. I tug up on his shirt and dispose of it, running my hands over his chest as we lower ourselves to the bed.

As Roxas' kisses take him lower and lower, I am aware again of Riku. He comes around to my left side and lowers his lips to my left nipple just as Roxas reaches my right. They stroke my thighs and my hardening member as one.

After awhile, I sit up, taking them with me. I look from Roxas to Riku and back again. I take Roxas' arm and pull him so that he falls, landing on the pillows at the head of the bed. His eyes dart back and forth between Riku and I.

Suddenly seized by a savage desire to better know my best friend, I pull Riku close and smother his "Oh!" of surprise with a kiss. As our tongues wrestle, I unbutton, unzip his shorts and fling them away, closely followed by his boxers. My t-shirt follows seconds later. I kiss my way to his neck and suck and bite mercilessly, taking a sick pleasure in hearing his cries of pain. He pushes away from me and, grinning fiendishly, pushes me backwards, closing his mouth around my dick. I'm moaning before my head hits the bed.

After I've exploded into Riku's throat and sat up, I glance at Roxas. He's propped up against the headboard, motionless and wide-eyed. Feeling wicked, I flash him a grin and pounce on his jeans. Riku's tongue is in his mouth by the time I flip his boxers off the bed. I take a moment to gaze at his stiffened manhood. I start with Roxas' balls, sucking and biting at them, getting him warmed up. I look up at Riku. He's got his dick in Roxas' mouth now, and Roxas' eyes are closed. I flick the very tip of my finger along the length of Roxas' penis. His back arches, his moan muffled by the cock in his mouth. I encircle him in my hand and pump: up, down, up, down with increasing intensity.

He comes all over my hand. I sit up, licking the bitter stickiness from my fingers. Going around to Roxas' left, I lie down and watch as Roxas gags on Riku's seed. Riku gets off of Roxas, and we lay there now, Riku in one of Roxas' arms, me in the other.

"Am I invited _now_?" Roxas teases.

"Of course," I say, snuggling closer to him.

"And to every one after that," Riku says, smiling deviously.

---

hope you liked it!


End file.
